Winterbolt
Winterbolt is a cute, snowy-pawed she-cat with a pale gray tabby body, lightning-golden eyes, and a white splash on her forehead. Personality She's always skeptical, unsure, naive, and pondering. Perceptive, however, later on, Winterbolt can be funny, warm, and caring. Always level-headed, Winterbolt is a loving friend that follows the golden rule very well. History Winterpaw is friends with Peacepaw, Aspenpaw. Lilypaw, and Brownpaw. Aspenpaw comes to her with all her problems, complaining and feeling sorry for herself. The tom she likes, Sandpaw, is friends with Winterpaw, and so she wants Winterpaw to introduce them. Wondering why she couldn't say hello to the cat who slept next to her, Winterpaw obliged anyway. However, her mentor, Blazingtail, makes her take an assessment instead. This makes Aspenpaw horrifically sad, as it means that Winterpaw didn't have enough time to help her. Her second problem aroused right after the assessment. While she thought that she did pretty well, Peacepaw boasted of her greatness. Padding over to her, Peacepaw immediately dragged her away from the group of cats that she was talking to (including Eaglepaw, whom she liked) to "discuss something". This discussion included Peacepaw slandering about Lilypaw, and how she thought she knew everything. Winterpaw quickly dodges this and explains it by the fact that Muddyheart, Lilypaw's crush, had been recently hurt badly by a monster. This ends up with Peacepaw ignoring that and talking about how every tom in the clan liked her, especially Eaglepaw. This makes Winterpaw very down, but she does not show it. When she comes back from her talk with Peacepaw, Peacepaw ends up smug and Winterpaw, disappointed, as Eaglepaw had gone. She ends up going over to the medicine cat den, where Havensong worked. The collected and always-companion-like she-cat was great to be around, even though she was closer to every other cat. Not before after a thorough cheer-me-up with Havensong, Winterpaw retreats to the den. Her heart thumps a bit when Eaglepaw climbs in the space next to her- not until Peacepaw squeezed in and whispered to her all night about her great hunting feats, of course. In the morning, she's in the dawn patrol. Brownpaw would not talk to her the whole time, saying something about her being a piece of foxdung. Confused, she wonders if it is because he was bored of her or something. Starclan loves to make her stressed out. At the patrol, she meets LedgeClan's; there, in it, is her friend Robinglint, and he proceeds to talk to her. As she is called away by her clan, she hears Brownpaw talk badly of her and her tendency to be disloyal. Winterpaw, not having enough yet, puts up with it and just bits her lip. As she comes back, Guststar catches up to her. Winterpaw, heart rate accelerating, thinks that she's in trouble as he pulls her inside his den. He confides to her that he had observed the assessment from afar without telling her mentor. Guststar reckons that she was the best dang stalker that he had ever seen, and was furious that Blazingtail didn't inform him of her excellence. Winterpaw thought that he was amazing, though, as a modest and to-the-point teacher. Guststar releases the fact that he would make her a warrior the following day. He asks the excited Winterpaw of what she wanted her name to be, as he was straight out of ideas. "Winterfall? Uh... Winterleaf sounds pretty... Winteryellow... *giggle* no, Wintergold? Wintershine... Wintersun... Winterlight.... Winterlightning? Winterbolt!" "You like your eyes, don't you?" "Oh, it's a love-hate relationship with us." Winterpaw becomes Winterbolt. She only 10 moons old, beams. However, Brownpaw and Peacepaw get aggravated over this; Brownpaw annoyed that she's so special, Peacepaw jealous. Her first patrol is with Eaglerush, the handsome hero in which Eaglepaw was named after. (See his page for more details). The two attach immediately, but he's popular with all the she-cats, so she thinks nothing of it. Winterbolt is hunting alone one day when she scents ShoneClan on her territory, and soon after spots a tiny kit wandering alone. Concerned, she brings her back only after a long cooing for the stubborn kit. Only until after she accomplished gaining her trust did Winterbolt bring her back to ShoneClan camp. Longstar, the leader, contemplates and calls for Guststar. Coming out proud-looking, Guststar and Winterbolt go back. Not before little Furzekit introduces herself, though. When they return to camp, Guststar praises Winterbolt once again, and mentions how hard-headed Furzekit can be. Winterbolt laughs and exclaims that she already knew. Guststar thinks that she's ready for the next apprentices. Miraculous. The kits, Applekit and Flamekit are ready to become apprentices- in a moon. Peacepaw, boiling, hears about all of this. She complains to her mother, Blacktail. Blacktail then makes Guststar consider Peacepaw being a warrior, too. He finally does after much pestering. Peacepaw, now Peacesky, wants an apprentice. Beginning to plan about who's going to have who with Winterbolt, she's quite skeptical. Relationships Brownpaw Best friends until some unexplained, so far, reason, Brownpaw starts to shun her. Peacesky Peacesky always considered herself the leader, and Winterbolt the struck-dumb follower. Throughout all of this, however, Peacesky believes that what she does is always right, in her eyes. Winterbolt is aways doubtful of her sanity. Peacesky is angry with green. Eaglepaw She liked the young tom since apprenticeship. However, so does Peacesky. Eaglepaw is very nice and witty, to her, and somewhat childish. He's also quite clueless to what the she-cats think. Lilypaw Naggin, Lilypaw's a mother to all. Kind and caring, sometimes she gets on Winterbolt's nerves. But they love each other, as they know what's always right. Robinglint The first cat she met on her number one gathering, Robinglint is cheerful and hyper. Winterbolt loves him, as his charisma speads to all, and the talkative tom always gives the boost she needs. Havensong Havensong is Winterbolt's role model. Collected, kind, and wise, Havensong always seems to know what to do with any situation. The mature she-cat, and not the Lilypaw-kind of mature, is Winterbolt's personal mum. Eaglerush When Peacesky first liked him for while, Winterbolt thought that he was just another tom that Peacesky assumed like her. But, after becoming a warrior, Winterbolt got to know him. He is funny and not obnoxious. Winterbolt is beginning to get attached. Aspenpaw Aspenpaw always relies on Winterbolt for advice and such. Winterbolt is Aspenpaw's Havensong, but- Aspenpaw is always bothered that Winterbolt does everything better than her. They have the same opinions, but she gets on Winterbolt's nerves a lot. Furzekit The hard-headed kit warmed up to Winterbolt through time. Winterbolt, now quite fond of her, wonders how she is. Applepaw Her apprentice, Applepaw is impolite and snappy. She's very frustrating to work with, but Winterbolt won't give up. Sandpaw Sandpaw's a friend of Winterbolt. Blazingtail Blazingtail is a quiet mentor. He is expressionless but is also rigorous. She looks up to him for that- not at first, though. At first, she hated him so much for making her work so hard.